


Swinnelig

by Rebecca



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Childhood, Fanart, Gen, Low German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En lütte Szene ut Adsche un Brakelmann ehr Kinnertiet – Fanart un Story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swinnelig

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Schwindelig](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164385) by [Rebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca). 



> de-Bingo-Prompt "Schwindelig"

Adsche dreih sik üm sik sülvst, Runn üm Runn üm Runn. Dat ganze Gras üm em rüm weer al platttrampelt, un dat leet, as wull he gor nich mehr ophören. Brakelmann worr alleen man vun 't Tokieken swinnelig.

"Wat maakst du denn dor?", froog he to 'n Sluss.

"Ik dreih mi", reep Adsche em to, de Wöör lang hentrocken, un sien Stimm worr mit jeden Törn lieser un wedder luder.

"Dat seh ik ok, du Dödel. Man worüm?"

Opletzt keem Adsche to 'n Holen. "Dor warrt 'n plietscher vun."

"Wo dat denn?"

Adsche leet sik blangen em fallen, streck sik lang ut un keek in 'n Heven.

"De Eer dreiht sik", see he, as weer dat en Verkloren.

"Ja un?"

"Normalerwies markt 'n dat gor nich, wo sik de Eer dreiht, ofschoonst de ja nienich ophöört, sik to dreihen. Nu mark ik dat op eens."

"Adsche...", seet Brakelmann an, man he see de Satz nich to Enn. Harr doch so un so keen Sinn.

"Wokeen weet, wat 'n op eens noch allens föhlen kann, as man so richtig plietsch is?"

"Dat hett doch nix mit Föhlen to doon."

"Un wo weet se dat denn her, dat de Eer sik dreihen doot?"

Brakelmann maak de Mund apen, man he muss togeven, dor wuss he ok keen Anter op. Dat harr he ok noch nie so nipp un nau verstahn.

Een Wiel lang seen se nix, denn rull Adsche sik op de Siet un holl sik de Buuk. "Mi is slecht." He seeg ganz bleek ut.

"De ganze Intelligenz, de is nich goot vör di."

Adsche nickkopp swach. "Is ok veel to stuur, allens. Un denn hett 'n dor noch nich mal wat vun. Ik meen, de Eer dreiht sik ja ok sünner uns."

Dor harr Adsche utnahmswies mal recht, dat muss Brakelmann togeven. "Is ok ganz goot so. Denn blifft mehr Tiet för de wichtigen Dingen. Ferien to 'n Bispill."

Adsche kreeg al wedder 'n beten Farv in 't Gesicht un seeg kregeler ut. "Dat hest du aver schöön seggt, Brakelmann."


End file.
